To Be Mine
by SoulKitten
Summary: Inuyasha is a well-known Drug Dealer, Kagome just so happens to be the daughter of another well-known Drug Dealer named Naraku. When Kagome catches his eyes, and Inuyasha wants to make her his girl, Naraku has different plans in mind for his dear precious sweet Kagome, she would stay in his grasp till the day she died, not unless Inuyasha had anything to say about it.
1. The Family Business

**To Be Mine**

 **Chapter One: The Family Business**

"Don't touch me you pervert!" A woman screamed. "How dare you tell me you loved me, then turn around sucking faces with another bitch?" She questioned placing her hands on her hips.

"Now my sweet, those weren't lies. What you see here is absolutely nothing." The man defended placing hid hands up in the air trying to get her to understand, before grabbing his alcoholic beverage off the table beside him and took a long drink, knowing that the woman was still glaring at him.

"You give the same BULLSHIT excuse every time Miroku, were done here." She hissed flipping him off and walking off, disappearing into the crowd of dancing people. Miroku sighed and sat down his drink while gazing at the people who were grinding up on one another on the dance floor. He only wished that he could be doing that right now, besides sitting here on the sidelines. He's not gonna deny that she was wrong to call him a pervert, but he doesn't like to think of it in that way. He would prefer the term 'moving on' and the lovely young lady that he was in a hot steamy make-out session with earlier makes it all worth wild. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the sound of someone sitting down next to him at the bar.

"Lucky for you, you only slept with her once." The cocky voice said.

Miroku shifted his gaze and was met with amber eyes and a grin that stretched wide.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you saw?" Miroku murmured, placing his head in the palm of his hand and let out a heavy sigh.

"Teh, she was fucking loud I could hear her from the other side of the club." He snickered leaning back into his seat. Inuyasha was 22 years old, his skin was tan and his looks were unbelievable. Many would simply get lost in his amber colored eyes, while his infamous smirk would make you blush a deep crimson red, he had very long albino colored hair that reached all the way down to his lower back. He was wearing a simple plain black top that showed off all the muscles on his body, including his abs, blue jeans, black and gray sneakers and a dark gray hoodie.

"She was being dramatic." He stated picking his drink back up and finishing it off. He could hear Inuyasha scoff at his comment but he decided to ignore it. Miroku was a lover of many women, it wouldn't even take a second before someone would catch his eye and in that moment he would make his move. "Anyways, enough about that. How did everything go?" Miroku asked turning completely towards Inuyasha who had a smug look on his face.

"The drop off went without fail of course, the only thing that bugs me is Naraku..." He uttered.

"How so?" Miroku asked lifting a brow.

"He seems to fucking shady for my liking." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Would you like a drink Sir?" The bartender asked interrupting Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation.

Inuyasha gazed at the man from the corner of his eye, before adverting his attention to the people on the dance floor."Whatever, just give me what he had..." He said pointing at Miroku. The bartender nodded his head before giving a slight bow and went to go make Inuyasha's drink.

"I don't blame you, he does indeed seem shady. Do you think he might be trying to get more money out of your family's business? Perhaps something worst?" Miroku pondered, Inuyasha looked at him and rolled his eyes; although, he did think that Miroku could be on to something, but he wasn't going to jump to any conclusions before having some of his boys dig deeper into it.

"Here you are Sir." The bartender said setting the drink on the table. Inuyasha immediately picked up his drink and drank it all in one go, slamming it back onto the bar table.

"If Naraku was smart he wouldn't fuck with me." Inuyasha muttered to himself before hearing his cellphone ring. He reached into the back of his pocket and looking at the caller ID.

 **Koga**

"What the fuck could he want?" He growled before answering. "What..this better be fucking good too." He noted with irritation in his voice.

"Why so pissy boss?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, so what's going on?" He said looking at Miroku who had a questioning look on his face, but Inuyasha just shook his head indicating for him not to worry about it.

"I just wanted to let you know that Naraku just called and says he never received the drop." He told him.

"What the fuck you mean he never received it? We were standing right there when the drop was being made!" Inuyasha yelled, and then began rubbing the bridge of his noise.

"I don't know either, he said the box had appliances in it, and there wasn't any drugs in there at all." Koga told him, looking through some papers.

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you at my office, this is a bunch of bullshit." Inuyasha growled getting up from his seat and ending the call.

"Koga?" Miroku smirked.

"Apparently something went wrong with the drop off, so says Naraku?" He scoffed.

Miroku gave him a confused look."How can that be?"

"It can't, lets get going." Inuyasha ordered and left the club with Miroku trailing right behind him. Inuyasha knows that he made sure that the drugs were in the boxes before he made the drop to Naraku and his men. The real question is, if the drugs are really gone where would they have gone off too?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys so I decided to try something new by creating an Inuyasha story! Tell me what you think so I know whether I should continue or not, the next story that I will be updating is A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up! Till next time Kittens!


	2. Kagome Higurashi

**To Be Mine**

 **Chapter Two: Kagome Higurashi**

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Inuyasha mumbled, tapping his blue ink pen on the desk and shuffled through some papers with his other free hand. He still didn't understand how Naraku wasn't able to receive the drop, he remembers standing right there giving Naraku's men the boxes loaded with the drugs and in returned he got his money and all was well.

Apparently not.

"How should we go about this Inuyasha? Naraku will demand his money back, yes?" Miroku mentioned leaning back into the chair. He could hear Inuyasha let out a small growl of frustration, but Miroku knew that Inuyasha knew he was correct. Naraku would demand to have his money returned, but that was not the only problem...they still had to find out where the missing drugs were located. Miroku shuttered knowing there were thousands of dollars worth of drugs floating about. It would be bad news for them if the police were to find out.

"I can't believe this happened, seriously. How do we know Naraku's not the bastard pulling the strings?" Koga asked clearly very irritated. He let out a small sigh leaning against the door frame of Inuyasha's office.

"Couldn't agree with you more, wolf..." He uttered, shoving the papers to the side and propping his feet up on his desk, before turning his gaze towards Miroku who raised a brow in return."Miroku, I want you to send someone out to keep an eye on Bankotsu. He is known to be one of Naraku's right hand men. If anyone knows anything about the shit going on, it's him." He grumbled, Miroku nodded his head.

"Yes of course, but who would you like me to send?" Miroku asked getting up from his seat.

"OH INUYASHA send me! I would happily do it for you, my love." A high pitched voice sounded from the hallway. Koga smirked and Miroku winced knowing exactly who it was behind the door.

The door suddenly busted open.

"Well aren't you looking rather dashing, Inuyasha." The person said licking his lips which in return made Miroku and Koga start to laugh.

"Jakotsu..." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "At this point I don't have a fucking choice now do I?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku who only shook his head and laughed.

"I can do it Inuyasha, what would you like me to do with him. Kill him? Cut him up into little pieces?" He smiled pulling out his sword and swinging it around in the air without a care in the world. Miroku and Koga ducked and Inuyasha merely tilted his head to the side receiving only a slight graze on his cheek, sighing. "Oh! I grazed your delectable skin!" He whined, and stopped swinging his sword around.

"Whatever, I need you to keep an eye on him without being seen, you will report to me what information you've gathered afterward. I expect you to be here in my office around 9 pm tonight with a full report Jakotsu." He eyed him.

"So...I can't kill him?" He asked, clearly disappointed.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned farther back into his chair.

"When I find out what I wanna know, you can do what you please with him, that is not any of my concern." He grinned.

"I won't let you down Inuyasha! I will be back later alright? So don't miss me to much, kay?" He winked and ran out the door.

Inuyasha sighed lightly and gathered the papers that he was looking through earlier and handed them out for Miroku to take."I want you do lock these back up, I have other business to attend to." He told him walking towards the door, but before he could leave another person entered.

"Inuyasha." The person said peeking her head through the door.

"Old Kaede? What's up?" He asked raising a brow and shoving his hands into his suits pockets.

"Ye isn't that old Inuyasha..." The old woman sighed with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Could of fooled me, honestly old woman, you should of been pushing daisy's by now." Koga muttered only to be elbowed in the stomach by Miroku who glared at him from being disrespectful.

"Anyways's what is it?" He sighed.

"Ye has a phone call from Kikyo, she wishes to speak about something important." She stated glaring at Koga and turning around to make her exit. Inuyasha muttered a few incoherent words, following Kaede out of his office and down the hallway.

* * *

"Hurry up Sango, this way!" A girl yelled grabbing Sango's hand and turning down an alley way. Sango tried her best to keep up, but it was really hard considering she has been running for a while now.

"Slow down Kagome! I can only go so fast!" She huffed as they turned another small corner. She could hear the sound of yelling behind them; people screaming and telling them to stop. Sango continued to try to keep up with her best friend, then let out a small squeal when she was pulled into a corner with someone's hand over her mouth. She struggled a bit, but went silent when she saw the two male figures run right pass them.

"That was a close one wasn't it." Kagome sighed, releasing her hand from Sango's mouth.

Sango whirled around and punched Kagome in the arm, which in Kagome's case hurt."Don't fucking scare me like that Kagome, I thought you were someone else! I about had a heart attack." She complained holding her chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes."Geez, I'm sorry. I just couldn't afford to let us get caught." She sighed, leaning against the wall.

Sango slouched down onto the ground before looking up at Kagome. Her long black-raven hair was plastered to her face because of all the sweat from running, her brown eyes looked very un-focused and lost in thought. She was wearing a short Mini-Plain black skirt with a white polo that was covered in little stains of blood and small black and white checkered combat boots with black knee-high socks. She watched as Kagome began to wipe the hints of blood that was showing on her cheek and arm. Sango then looked her jeans and gray crop top, before also noticing that she has hints of blood all over her and needed to get clean.

"Kagome what are we going to do? We can't keep running forever." Sango sighed, moving into a position so that she was right next to Kagome against the wall."I have a bad feeling that Naraku is just gonna keep sending guys after us until you return." She said casting her eyes downwards.

Kagome looked off into the distance."I'm not going back there Sango..." She stated with a harsh tone that made Sango flinch a little bit.

"But Kagome, he's- ..." She started.

"He's not my FATHER Sango, I refuse to believe that my mother would had even thought being with someone like him. Someone who drugs his own daughter half the time, has sex with her...treats her as if she was a goddamn toy!" She snapped, tears streaming from her eyes. Sango pulled Kagome in close to her chest and began to stroke her hair.

"You're right Kagome, forgive me." She muttered."I only worry is all, it's not just you that he's after you know that..." She sighed, Kagome got back up and slowly nodded her head, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a Pink looking Jewel that was attached around her neck.

"He's also after the Jewel of four Soul's...a Jewel that my mother had had given to me. It holds a value that I still don't know about..." She said eyeing the Jewel.

"I do believe that Naraku knows, it only explains why he desperately wants it." Sango said eyeing the Jewel, Kagome nodded her head before standing up, and then helping Sango up off the ground.

"The Shikon Jewel should not end up in his hands, not as long as I'm still alive." Kagome muttered narrowing her eyes.

"What do you suppose we do now? We can't hide out at my place, Naraku is sure to have his guys there waiting for us to arrive." Sango mentioned, shaking her head. Kagome thought for a while, she knew that Naraku did know where Sango lived. She knew that they couldn't asked Sota considering he hasn't been answering his phone lately; which worried Kagome. She didn't understand why he didn't pick up, he always answered when she called him.

"What about your brother Kohaku?" Kagome mentioned eyeing Sango.

"I can call his cell..." She said pulling out her cellphone."Fuck, I don't have any battery left. You?" Sango asked Kagome who only sighed before bringing out her phone that had a bullet hole in the center.

"Fucking assholes broke it, while firing their warning shots at us." She muttered, tossing her phone to the side.

"I guess we can stop by his house, Naraku's never met Kohaku and I know where the spare key is located. The only problem is getting here without being seen." Sango explained, placing her hands on her hips.

Kagome nodded her head as they began to make their leave."Were just gonna have to take that chance, won't we?" She said.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while he sat in the chair with the phone up against his ear. He was still waiting for his girlfriend to finish what she was saying considering she has been talking his ears off for about 45 minutes now.

"Yeah, Yeah I hear ya." He said with an annoying tone in his voice.

"Inuyasha I am serious my parents really want to meet you, and what am I supposed to tell them? My Boyfriend is a well-known drug dealer?" Kikyo stated, Inuyasha could clearly hear the sass in her voice.

"How many times have we talked about this Babe? You either accept the things that I do or you don't. You knew what you were signing up for when you committed yourself to being my girl." He told her looking at the clock that read: 6:34 pm. He was supposed to be somewhere at 7:30 so he had to hurry up and wrap up the conversation so that he wouldn't be late.

"Yes I knew what I was signing up for, but don't you think our relationship is more important!" She yelled. He could tell that she was staring to get really irritated with him, yet again she never stops complaining.

"Yes for the 15th time, and so is my work Kikyo. Can you just fucking drop it? I have to be somewhere we can talk about it later." He sighed, tapping his foot.

"I'll let it go for now, but you're right. We will be talking about this later Inuyasha." She said with a stern voice.

"Whatever rocks your world." He sighed ending the call. He was really starting to get sick of the same damn argument. She continues to bug him about him meeting her family and how she insists that he changes jobs. However, Inuyasha doesn't even have to think about it, the answer was no fucking way in hell. He's never met Kikyo's parents in person, but her they are pretty well known. Her mother was a famous Model and her father was a hot shot business type of guy and from what he's heard about him. Inuyasha doesn't need to meet him to know that they defiantly would not get along not to mention that he mother sounds like she could be to arrogant for her own good.

"Is Ye done with the phone now?" Kaede asked, walking towards Inuyasha who only nodded his head and go up from his seat.

"Yeah, Kaede be sure to tell Koga to continue investigating while I'm gone, there will be no breaks until I return." Inuyasha told her.

"I understand, I will be sure to tell ye just that." She smiled, Inuyasha gave her a smirk before walking off and giving her a wave. He glanced at the watch on his arm, he cursed to himself, he had only 20 minutes to make it to his destination before things got bad.

Fucking phone call, he thought to himself before getting into his car and driving off.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey Soulkitten here!

Those of you who were wondering there was a problem uploading my chapter a Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up so it could not be done. I decided to update this one for you guys again. Please leave a Review and tell me what you think! When you guys review, it give me a little confidence boost to continue writing!

 **Next Chapter: Stained Red**


	3. Stained Red

**To Be Mine**

 **Chapter 3: Stained Red**

"Do you see anyone yet?" Sango asked as she searched around on the ground for the spare key that her brother had left for her just in case of an emergency, although now would be the perfect time for it not to be lost. Kagome looked down both ends of the streets and checked around some of the houses, running back towards Sango who finally found the key.

"No, were in the clear." She huffed.

"For now.." Sango muttered, opening the door.

Kagome and Sango made their way into the house, Sango shutting and locking the door took in a deep breath, while Kagome took a seat on the dark gray recliner chair. Sango made her way towards the couch and took a seat across from Kagome who had her eyes closed.

"Tired?" Sango questioned, laying back into the couch.

"That obvious?" Kagome snorted opening one eye before sitting up in her seat.

"Very, we should probably get clean up...luckily I have clothes here that we can change into." Sango said now standing up, while she stretched from side to side. Kagome smirked a little before standing up.

"Where's the bath?" She questioned raising a brow.

"Upstairs, to the left...I'll go find us something to wear." Sango stated making her way into the guest room. Kagome nodded and began to make her way upstairs to take a shower. After five minutes of discarding her dirty-bloody clothes she then made her way into the warm steamy shower. She let out a sigh of relief; letting the warm water droplets hit her tender skin and wash away all of the blood and dirt. She continues standing under the water for about ten more minutes, before grabbing the soap and started washing her hair.

Kagome smiled to herself she felt really refreshed after that shower, using her towel to absorb the remaining water left in her ear she made her way towards the guest room where Sango was currently looking through drawers, under the bed and behind the curtains for something. Kagome raised a brow, sitting on the bed watching her for about two minutes before finally saying something.

"What are you searching for exactly?" She asked shaking her long wet hair out much to Sango's annoyance.

"I'm looking for a charger so I can charge my phone, but I don't seem to know where I could find it." Sango sighed. "My guess is Kohaku must of needed it" She continued to explain, opening the closet door and taking a quick look inside before groaning to herself.

"Sango do you have a brush I could borrow?" Kagome asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Here." She said tossing her a brush that she found in her drawer. "Hum, well I found the charger, looks like something good came out of your request." Sango laughed meanwhile Kagome only continued to brush her hair.

Sango grabbed her phone, plugging it into the wall. "Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can think of what to do next." She told her before leaving the room. Kagome stopped brushing her hair and turned her attention to the Jewel that laid on the table beside her. She then picked it up and examined it for a few moments.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do, but I have to find somewhere where Naraku can't get his hands on you." She muttered, tying the Jewel back around her neck so that she wouldn't loose it. She then started to get herself dressed up in the clothes that Sango lend her, she was wearing a Black and White striped tank with dark blue skinny jeans. Checking herself out in the mirror Kagome gave a small smile, before grabbing the hair-tie she found earlier from around her wrist and put her hair up into a ponytail."That should be good enough..." She said out loud before hearing a door shut which made her jump.

She slowly placed her back against the wall, she knew it wasn't Sango because she could still hear the water running upstairs. So was the house being robbed or something? She thought to herself inching closer to the door.

"What the hell..." She heard the voice say, then began to hear footsteps make it's way towards the stairs. Kagome's eyes went wide knowing that Sango was still upstairs taking her shower and without a second thought in the world she jumped out from her hiding place and proceed to charge towards the unknown person and jumping on their back, causing them to curse out loud.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here!" She screamed yanking the strangers hair.

"Get the fuck off me lady, why the hell are you-" They were cut off by Kagome's loud yelling.

"Fuck you, you're trespassing!" She yanked harder causing them both to fall towards the ground, the stranger ending up on top of her.

"Trespassing this is my... -Kagome?" The stranger questioned, looking up into her brown eyes.

"K-kohaku it's you..." She muttered her eyes looking away from him in embarrassment, Kohaku let out a small chuckle at her red face before getting up and pulling her up along with him. Seconds later and Sango came running through the hallway and down the stairs.

"KAGOME are you alright? I heard screaming." She questioned out of breath before looking at Kagome who was very red in the face and then looking towards Kohaku who gave her a small wave."Kohaku?" She asked before remembering she had nothing but a towel on and her brother was looking right at her."HENTAI!" She yelled before pushing through him and Kagome and going right into the guest room to change into some clothes, Kohaku couldn't help but to laugh and soon after Kagome had joined in too.

"Sorry about this, ya know the whole..." Kagome started, rubbing her arm.

"Hey don't worry about it, lets just keep this between us?" Kohaku asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked plopping down on the couch across from him.

"I was at a business meeting, but it was cut short so I decided to come back home, and you know the rest." He laughed taking his shoes off.

Kagome nodded her head. Sango then reappeared in the room fully clothes. Kagome and Kohaku then turned to look at Sango who was blushing and looking away from the both of them.

"Long time no see sis." Kohaku smiled patting the space next to him.

Sango gave him a small smile and took the seat next to him, but shuffled away a little. Kohaku only gave his sister a questioning look before turning to Kagome who only shrugged her shoulders. She didn't understand why Sango was so distant from him.

"Yes, it's been a while..." She murmured.

"Is everything okay Sango?" Kohaku asked in a concerned voice reaching out to touch her shoulder, but Sango only moved out of his reach.

"I'm fine...everything is alright." She said quickly.

Kagome raised a brow. She sure didn't sound very convincing.

"Am I missing something?" She asked leaning farther back into her seat.

"I don't know." He said retracting his hand. "Anyways what brings you two here?" He asked trying to change the subject for Sango's sake. Kagome looked at Sango who was still looking off into the distance. Seriously what is wrong with her? She was fine earlier and now she was being all anti-social.

Kagome then remember something that Sango and her talked about a while back, but decided that was another story for later. Kagome then turned her attention towards Kohaku so that she could answer his question.

"It's a really long story..." She trailed and began digging around in her shirt for something. "Naraku is after this and Sango and I are doing what we can to make sure this doesn't end up in the wrong hands.." She started to explain while dangling the Shikon Jewel in front of her face.

"He's after a necklace?"

"It's not just a necklace Kohaku..." Sango chimed in.

"Sango is correct." Kagome stated tucking the Jewel back in her shirt. "If Naraku got a hold of this...we would be fucked for sure." She sighed laying back into the couch.

"So what kind of things are you referring to exactly?" He asked now intrigued.

Kagome gazed at Kohaku for a second before closing her eyes. "Even I don't know the question to that one...I only know that it's nothing good." She shrugged.

"I understand until things settle down you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to." He smiled getting up from his seat.

"Thanks Kohaku." Kagome smiled opening only one of her eyes.

"Yes, thanks.." Sango trailed.

"It's not problem really.." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Now who's hungry?" He smiled.

* * *

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He screamed.

Papers were tossed all over the room, men were lying on the ground with bullet holes in their heads.

"Boss look we'll find her!" A guy mentioned.

"We will track her down and capture her! Even if it take us all night long!" Another one joined.

"YOU are lucky to be alive right now, I'm trying to look pass your failure and give you another chance, but I NEED her do you not understand?" He snarled walking closer to them.

"Y-yes Naraku!" They shuttered backing up against the wall.

"Get out there and fucking find that bitch. She has my Jewel...you have no idea how important that is to me." He glared.

"What should we do when we find her?" One asked.

"Should we kill her?" The other one questioned.

"I want her alive..bring me Kagome and bring me the Shikon Jewel. They both _belong_ to me." He muttered in a dangerously low voice which caused the two men to run away and not look back. Bankotsu then entered and shut the door behind him.

"Seems your temper is getting out of hand as usual." He smirked leaning up against the wall. Naraku only rolled his eyes walking back towards his desk, kicking aside all of the dead corpses that he killed earlier. Bankotsu whistled at the number of dead bodies he knew how Naraku could get when he was angry, but he had to admit that it was impressive how quick he could eliminate a person out of rage.

"How many did ya kill this time?" He laughed.

"Now isn't the time for questions...how much progress are you making?" Naraku asked leaning back into his chair.

"Oh yeah about that.." He grinned picking himself up off the wall and walking towards Naraku's desk. "Inuyasha doesn't even have a clue, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that he isn't snooping around for some answers." Bankotsu shrugged resting one hand on his hip.

"Be alert we can't have him suspecting to much... or everything I had planned will be ruined." Naraku smirked.

"Of course not.. wouldn't dream of it." Bankotsu laughed.

"That just reminds me Bankotsu, mind picking something up for me?" Naraku asked looking at Bankotsu's confused face.

"Like a package?" He raised a brow.

"No a person." He grinned wiping the stained blood off his face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I have not been Updating school started and things are a little hard, but on the bright side I am finally a senior!

Soulkitten: At Least 5 Reviews to continue that was I don't have to rush to update unless you guys really want me to, and if you have a request let me know.

Till Next time Kittens!

 **Next Chapter:** **Kikyo and Kagome Clash, Unexpected!**


	4. Kikyo & Kagome Clash Unexpected!

**To be Mine**

 **Chapter 4: Kikyo and Kagome Clash Unexpected!**

Kagome, Sango and Kohaku ate in silence no one dared to say a word. Kagome had to admit it was starting to make her feel very uneasy. Sango would look at Kohaku briefly, and when he turned to look at her she would immediately look away as if she wasn't looking at him at all. Who was she trying to fool it was obvious that Kohaku knew she was staring at him. Kagome took the time to try to lighten up the mood and hopefully break the tension.

"So Kohaku anything new?" Kagome asked pushing her carrots around with her fork. She turned towards Sango who kept her eyes on her plate making sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Iv'e been traveling a lot... that's pretty much it.." He trailed his eyes casting downward.

Kagome raised her brow. "Traveling? Where too?" She asked.

"Our home town I bet." Sango interrupted him before he could answer Kagome's question.

"..I went to visit father's grave." Kohaku confirmed looking at Sango who refused to lock eyes with him. "Excuse me for a minute." Kohaku mentioned getting up from the table. Kagome was about to say something else until they heard a knock on the door. Sango looked at Kohaku and then towards Kagome who also looked confused.

"I wasn't expecting anyone tonight..." Kohaku said.

The door was then kicked in with tremendous force causing Kohaku to fall flat on his butt. Kagome and Sango came running to his side to help him up. In walked a woman who looked exactly like Kagome from what Sango could see and beside her stood a man who wielded a sword. Kagome glared as the two made their way inside the house. The woman locked eyes with Kagome as a sinister smile crept on her face.

"Found you...little Kagome." The man began to laugh.

"Bankotsu...what the fuck do you want?" Kagome snarled holding the jewel tightly against her chest through her shirt. No matter what was about to go downs he had to make sure that he didn't get his hands on the jewel. " And I don't think I had to pleasure of meeting you." Kagome spat looking towards the woman who only smirked and flipped her hair.

"I am Kikyo..that's all you need to know you little wench. Might I say you have quite the temper." She smirked biting the tip of her nail. "No wonder why Naraku finds you so very frustrating." She laughed looking down at Kagome who only continued to give her a cold stare.

"Who are you to Naraku? My guess is another one of his little bitch's? Correct?" Kagome grinned standing up tall.

"You would find it wise to keep your little mouth shut. Let's cut to the chase we are here for the Shikon Jewel save yourself the time and just hand it over..running would be pointless." She laughed.

"Over my dead body." Kagome yelled there was no way she was giving up the jewel not to them. She clutched the jewel closer to her heart and started to back away slowly.

"To bad we weren't ordered to kill you I would of enjoyed that. Naraku wants us to return you home and confiscate the jewel that is all." She explained.

"You call that home?" Sango spat causing Kikyo to turn in her direction.

"Mind your business..this doesn't concern you. Bankotsu lets hurry this up we wouldn't want to keep Naraku waiting; as for the other two you can do with them as you please." Kikyo waved off and began to walk out the door.

"Easy enough." Bankotsu chuckled before speeding towards Kagome ready to grab her until something stopped him.

"And what do you think your doing Banky?" A voice laughed.

"Bankotsu snarled. "Jakotsu. I should of known out of all the people to interfere it would of been you. Get out of my way or you will be sorry." Bankotsu snarled his voice was deep and cold.

"Thing is.. Inuyasha Baby wanted me to come check up on you, but it seems you have other intentions." He mentioned looking back at Kagome.

"What's the hold up?" Kikyo yelled only to witness the scene in front of her.

"Is that YOU Kikyo? Oh my! Wait until Inu-Baby hears about this! You working for Naraku behind his back? Who would of known!" Jakotsu screamed in delight. Bankotsu without warning swung his sword towards Jakotsu only to have it blocked. Jakotsu then turned to Kagome, Sango and Kohaku. "If I were you I would take this chance to get out of here as quick as you can, especially you Miss Kagome." Jakotsu warned.

"Thank you." Kagome said before she, Sango and Kohaku made their way out the back door. Kagome could hear Kikyo scream but she paid no attention to it and just kept running. They ran until they were back in the ally way in where Kagome and Sango first started out. They all stopped for a moment so that they could catch their breaths.

"C-can someone please tell me what is going on?" Kohaku asked.

"It's kinda of a long story...listen Sango I want you to take Kohaku somewhere safe. There is no reason why he should get involved in this." Kagome told her. Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"I can't leave you all alone! What will happen if they capture you?"" She panicked.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself. It's me they are after not you guys just please Sango do this for me." Kagome asked.

Sango took a moment to think about it before looking towards Kohaku who looked up towards her. "Very well, but as soon as I find a place for Kohaku I'm going to meet back up with you." She said giving Kagome a stern look.

Kagome nodded her head. "Fair enough."

"You actually thought that you could get away?" A voice laughed.

Kagome turned around only to see Kikyo walking towards them. Kagome looked toward Sango who nodded her head and grabbed Kohaku's arm before running out of the alley way to find somewhere safe.

"Trying to protect your friends? How sweet." Kikyo laughed standing feet away from Kagome. "Now I want the jewel."Her face turned from a half smile to a hardcore glare.

"And you think saying that will make me hand it over to you?" Kagome asked giving her a look.

"I'm done playing games..." She muttered raising her hand before making a swift down motion. Kagome could feel a burst of wind hit her face. She began to wince at the sudden pain on her right cheek and noticed that she had a clean cut. "There's more where that came from if you don't do as your told." She smirked.

"Fuck you. I won't give it to you." She yelled.

"Fine. Have it your way Higurashi..." She muttered and began making fast movements with her hand. Kagome began to scream at the sudden shots of pain that hit her body before falling to the ground trying her best to stay conscious. "Give up already...I'd hate to take you back to Naraku all scratched up, but at this rate who says your gonna be returned alive?" She laughed raising her hand again.

Kagome could feel blood rushing down her arms, legs, and stomach her clothes were shredded as she continued to pant. "Iv'e told you already, you won't get this Jewel until I'm dead...and I'm not dead yet." She huffed giving Kikyo a glare as she got back on her feet with the Shikon Jewel held tightly in her hand.

"It's your funeral." She smirked.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the blow but nothing happened.

"I have to say Kikyo, I've met backstabbers in my day, but damn I have to say I didn't see this one coming." A voice said.

Kagome opened one eye to see nothing but white. She looked at Kikyo and saw that there was terror in her eyes as she froze in place with her hand held in mid air by the stranger who apparently saved Kagome's life.

"I-Inuyasha.. what are you doing here?" She asked in a very shaky voice taking a couple steps back.

"I should be asking you the same question." He snarled placing his hands in his suit pockets. "But if you really must know I came to check on Jakotsu knowing him he tends to make things worst. I only came to check on him, but instead I found you."His amber eyes blazing with fury.

Kagome only watched the two in silence this was her only chance to escape and meet up with Sango, but for some reason she couldn't move her feet. Not only that she was finding it really difficult to focus considering her eye sight was giving up on her, but she continued to fight to stay awake.

"Fine you caught me...now what?" Kikyo muttered looking now at her Ex lovers face."Since you found me out I mind as well cut right to the chase Inuyasha dear, I work for Naraku, always have and that girl behind you is something I must deal with..." Kikyo pointed at Kagome. Inuyasha looked behind him and locked eyes with Kagome he could see that she was fighting to stay alive considering the amount of wounds she received. "Your business is with Naraku, and not with the me or the girl so why not step aside. Bankotsu and Jakotsu are fighting little ways away from here your business lies with them Inuyasha am I right?" Kikyo questioned placing her hands on her hips.

"You are correct, however, Kagome is now my priority. I'm sure Jakotsu can take care of himself, but if Naraku wants her that's something I can't allow." Inuyasha smirked and looked towards a fuming Kikyo.

"You're making a BIG mistake Inuyasha." Kikyo muttered and turned away vanishing into the darkness.

"Teh, I always knew there was something about you I didn't like." He muttered to himself before sighing. He then turned towards Kagome. She was panting very loudly and tried her best to stay awake, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Kagome right? What does Naraku want with you anyways?" Inuyasha asked crouching down to her level.

Kagome didn't say anything she only kept silent she didn't know who this guy was even if he saved her life. That didn't mean that she should automatically trust him for all she knew he could be working for Naraku and this could all just be a set up.

"Hey Wench? You listening to me..or are you just gonna give me the silent treatment?" Inuyasha asked staring to get very annoyed.

"I ..." She didn't finish her sentence because she was already consumed by the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. School has been very busy for me.**

 **Read and Review for more!**

 **Till next time Kittens, Soulkitten!**

 **Next Chapter: I don't NEED you.**


End file.
